


Andraste is Watching

by Eliante



Series: Fifty Fades of Solas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Breathplay, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Smut, dom!solas, extended love-making, first time but not actually their first time, more porn less plot, purely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliante/pseuds/Eliante
Summary: What happens when the inquisitor and Solas are left alone in the Skyhold gardens at night? Well, Solas certainly did notintendto disrespect the Maker...Contains no Tresspasser or DAI ending spoilers.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Fifty Fades of Solas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927960
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could write a million chapters about them, but it will be two for now to wrap things up.  
> Serves as "deleted scenes" from Chapter 10 of **Faded Souls** , but can be read on its own. _Explicit_. You have been warned.

A peaceful silence had nestled between Solas and the inquisitor while they were sitting on the bench in the moon-lit gardens of Skyhold. As much as it had hurt to have all this talk, the repressed emotions had finally found a way to be exposed. Now that all words had been said, they could enjoy sitting together in quiet. His arm was still resting behind Lavellan, loosely over the backrest and barely touching her. Arbitrarily the elven woman shifted closer and her gaze turned towards him. His hand at the backrest answered with support to her shoulder, gently holding her just enough to give her all the courage and acceptance she needed, without any pressure behind it.

She turned towards him further so that her upper body was facing him, and her hands found their way to his thigh. Once he felt her touch, their secret consent, he let his hand run from her shoulder to her back, holding her. A quiet tension built until Lavellan leaned in, closing her eyes to kiss him. His other hand found hers on his leg and laid on top of them once he had also closed his eyes and was returning the kiss. Her lips parted, and his followed suit in response. As always, as every damn time she was driving him out of his wits, he let her in. Her tongue pushed gently first, and when she found his pressing against hers with the softest touch, she sighed into the kiss. Her fingers digged into the fabric of his breeches, before they detached and her arms wrapped around his neck.

The man’s hands rushed to her waist, but as they had just initiated to pull her in, she suddenly broke the kiss off - sultry eyes and reddened lips suggesting her mild arousal. One of her hands slipped from his neck to his chest, and, that very hand was captured by his the instant it settled, as though his hands were following hers wherever they went. She stared longingly between his hand on hers, and the man’s lips and his eyes. Meanwhile Solas had his own troubles calming down as he lowered his gaze from her face to the moss-green silken dressing gown she had pulled over when she left her room, with the view on her chest at the spot where both sides of the fabric came together.

The intensity of the moment was broken as Lavellan’s hands had found its way over his chest and abs down to the buttons of his pants which she was to undo. She had made it halfway through as he grasped both of her hands and held them still.  
“No” he warned her, but her eyes were fierce.  
“It’s not fair. You’ve had me... why I can’t have you?” Her accusing words were whispered into the depths of the night. Even though they were quiet, they had their effect on him.  
“It will break you.” he spoke determinedly.  
“Oh for the love of-- Maybe I want it to break me. Break me - try me!” Her voice had turned from an accusing tone to a purely impatient and pressuring one. Given her patience level, she had long crossed the limit of what she could take. Yet he still shook his head disapprovingly, bringing silence back between them.  
“... then let me break you.” she suggested softly, her hand winding out of his loosened grasp in circular motions and finally laying where it intended to be, in his groin. The fingers shifted closer to lay on him and at the soft touch he hardened a little, so that she impatiently pressed her hand against the length. His body truly longed for the touch; the response could be felt in her very hand.

She sighed the second she felt the resistance and the signs of his lust showing. As if in denial, he closed his eyes for a moment. Lavellan’s hands were moving gently but with a certain pressure in her grip - and as he hardened in her hand further she could make out the shape still covered by the fabric. She grinned at how his hand had completely loosened the grip around hers and both hands now kept undoing his pants. A sense of intimacy settled between them. At last he was letting go, at last she was allowed to have him.

In an instant, he grabbed her wrists firmly again and the startled Lavellan looked back into his opened eyes. Before a feeling of disappointment could emerge, he spoke up.  
“Not here. Do not humiliate me.” They were outside in the open after all, and he was not thrilled by the idea that someone could find them, or even could be watching them in this unprotected courtyard.  
“But humiliating you is my favourite sport.” she hummed amusedly, pursing her lips at him. Softly he came to hold her chin to pull it in just close enough for a kiss without giving in to the act. His eyes finally pined for the rooms in the back: the one with the Eluvian, and the other one, with the statue of Andraste that served them as a chapel to retreat for prayers. With a light tilt of his head the mage drew the inquisitor’s attention to them.  
“There” he suggested.  
It took a moment until Lavellan internalized the idea, then she grinned, even bit her lower lip in excitement.

Of course she had agreed, and of course she had taken his hand and guided him to the prayer room - how could he have ever suspected she could possibly choose the other room?  
There was no light in the chapel, but just enough of the star-lit sky came in through the windows for them to see each other’s outlines. As he closed the door behind him with a swift and quiet movement of one hand, never letting go of her with the other, she faced him and walked backwards to the statue. By a guiding hand he was made to follow. Her foot took the final step at which her back had reached the statue. A playful gaze towards him - and her fingers found their way back to his slightly softened length that she tried to fit back into the palm of her hand. 

“That feels so good” she whispered in an almost chanting fascination as her body pressed closer towards him with it, lips running over his cheek towards his ear. The hardness in her hand, the way he naturally pushed against her made her eagerly lean into the touch. His eyes were closed, and his hands came to the place between her neck and face, not allowing her get away. Wasn’t he the one supposed to be saying this felt good?

As she started rubbing the hand against him, muted sounds left his throat. One hand’s finger was teasingly tracing the outline of his erection through the fabric, the other hand forcefully but slowly rubbed the palm against it in anticipation. In turn his lips pressed against the side of her face, and as he opened his mouth to let out a quiet groan, he pressed against her cheek bone, biting into the skin with a feathery touch. He wanted her whole - and the more she touched him, the worse it got.

Feeling his desire on her skin made an arrogant and overly playful grin appear on Lavellan’s lips. Her eyes closed as she let the tracing finger run up to his stomach, and slid past his undone buttons.  
“Hmmm...” A mix of a humming and pensive sound left her hips, partly showing her enjoyment at having found his full length in her hand, and partly displaying her pondering on how far she could push him before he would lose it.

With that very thought his fingers wrapped around her throat, both pairs of eyes opened almost simultaneously as they stared intensely at one another. Her body was shoved back against the statue and the fingers closed the loose grip so that she was left gasping. Lavellan’s lips parted with no sound, excitement built in her. But her own hands did not let go, squeezing him harder at the same time so that he sighed. The look in her eyes was not interrupted, the tension between them creating a warmth at where their bodies met. The sensation of having her breathing controlled led her to lean her head back towards the statue so as to feel the full pressure of his hands. Every movement was carefully thought through as his grasp tightened more, the pressure on her neck becoming so strong that a soft sensual sound left her lips. Letting another moment pass, he loosened his grasp and she was left exhaling heavily. Her eyes were half-closed, telling a story of deep longing as her hand squeezed his length and started to move to pleasure him eagerly, the induced sensation clearly having left an aftertaste.

He could not let his hands off her. They wandered to discover her shape beneath the loosely tied dressing gown, sliding inside the V-shaped opening at her chest and finding her breast completely unclothed beneath it. As he squeezed her breast longingly, curious eyes found her gaze and she grinned at him in reaction. Swiftly both of his hands gathered the fabric of her gown and pulled it up so that one hand could run to her hips and behind. She was completely naked underneath! As his gaze was still looking for an answer, she continued grinning and stroking his length, a finger playfully running over his tip and rubbing against it with gentle pressure.

Though he knew he had to prepare her carefully, he had reached his limit - her impatience had caught up to him. A leg rushed between her thighs and her whole body was pressed against the statue once more by the force of his own body against it. An arm settled next to her head on the stone, while two fingers ran past the fabric of the clothing, between her legs, first gently rubbing her clit, then sliding to her entrance and, at once, inside. A surprised gasp was heard and she held onto his shoulders at the forceful penetration. Without thinking twice he moved in her, enjoying every sight of pleasure he saw on her face as he spread his digits, assuring himself she was ready. Still, the impatience was winning and his hand was pulled away as fast as it had found its way to her. A quick transit of the very hand and he grabbed her leg to wrap it around him, staring at her while his cock came against her warm core, wanting to enter - but she immediately took hold of both his hands and made him stop. A restless sigh escaped her when his intense, lustful yet intimidating staring did not cease from her. With a smile back on her lips, she let go off his hands, only to turn around slowly and gather the seam of her dressing gown to pull it up to her waist, her behind fully exposed towards him. With one arm at the sculpture for support she leaned in and gave him a playful glance over her shoulder.

At the sight he shook his head slowly in a lecturing way, then grinned and approached her from behind. With his breeches lowered, he let the full length in his hand run against her wetness, coating it slowly with it while occasionally pushing against her clit and entrance.  
Her face turned back to the statue, one arm still propped up against it, the other holding the fabric up as she bit her lip at the pulsating erection sliding along her vulva. He finally settled at her entrance, one hand on her waist, the other one letting his dick push inside her slowly. As the tip went in, Lavellan’s eyes turned upwards and slowly fluttered shut at the overwhelming sensation. It slid in with ease now, her arousal serving them well. All that there was now was him filling her up gradually, pushing her insides apart with every moment that he reached deeper.

Solas had a hard time containing his feelings, forcing himself to fill her up slowly as he had just entered her. Every inch he conquered and she took his dick in felt to him like he would lose control and give into the pleasure. The mere imagination of losing himself and thrusting into her hard all at once, making her cry out loud, was driving him insane. With a hard swallow, he resisted the temptation and filled her up slowly until he had reached to be fully inside her; then a sigh of relief left his throat, and she joined with a sigh from her side. Arching her back, she let him in deeper, until he hit a resistance and she sighed again. One hand ran to her throat and he leaned over so as to grab it from the front, pulling her gently towards himself by it with a tight grip. The sensation brought back the feeling of being held, the squeeze on her throat giving her only a minor breathing issue that aimed to charm her once more. Both of her hands were now set softly against Andraste’s image, while her weight was actively supported by Solas’ hold on her.

He gave her another moment fully feeling his length, and then began moving. Had there not been Solas’ hand at her throat holding her back and upright, she would have sunken weakly against the statue at the very feeling of his dick moving inside her. The feelings in her lower body were so intense that she could hardly notice anything else but his hard throbbing cock tearing her apart, and the fingers around her neck.  
“Oh Solas...!” she groaned, losing control of herself as he started moving in that slow pace, her voice becoming raspy. The mage in turn enjoyed every movement, every reaction her body gave him as he gradually moved with more ease. Andraste’s eyes never left them, but also did not hinder them in their play, as hips were moving against one another with more force and less control.

“One would think... a delicate flower like you needs soft love-making” Solas quietly spoke through mostly held-back sighs as he was pulling her closer to him by the grip on her throat, continuing to speak into her ear, “And here you are, taking it from behind like a whore at the Maker’s place of worship.”  
“Since when do you ... care about human religion?” She grinned but pants made it hard to bring her question out in one sentence. “You enjoy how we’re ruining their sacred place much more than I do.”  
The second she accused him, she felt a thrust so hard against her, that the muscles of her arms tensed to hold her weight against the statue, but she eventually was held still by his very hand at her throat. Although the roughness was meant to quiet her, or at least to disrupt her thoughts, he knew her playful teasing brought her too much fun to stop.

“Your cock is twitching so hard at this profanity, you can hardly stop now” The idea kept a grin on her face. It clearly excited her, the fact that the mage’s thoughts were now consumed with a fantasy of his own that he would think back on. His hand from her throat sank and with it her upper body, but a sudden slap of his flat hand to her ass brought her thoughts back to reality. Sounds leaked her throat, though she tried to hold them back, she failed, and her insides contracted against his length at her arousal.

“You are the worst, Lavellan” he commented panting, sensing through her held-back moans and her bodily reactions how the sensation had turned her on. His hand slapped her time and again, harder and harder, until the cheek’s skin was flushing red.  
“Yes! Yes I am...!” She groaned through it quietly, panting through the thrusts that continued with the harsh touch on her skin that made her unable to seal her lips.

Several hardened thrusts later, and she had a hard time holding herself up against the statue. Her arms formed a triangle against the stone, the fists touching, while her head was slowly sinking below. Every thrust, now in a faster pace than before, was delivering a more intense sensation and her legs were starting to grow weak. The mage noticed her excitement as his eyes followed her hips in their slowly sinking movement and his hands pulled her back up and towards him - at which she moaned helplessly.

“I can’t...” she gasped, and he felt that she was close. Another pull of her hips towards himself paired with another thrust and the intensity started to twist her core. His hands grabbed her arms, running past the elbows, grip hardening at the forearms by which he pulled her in mercilessly. Lavellan was caught in surprise, and now had nothing to hold onto, only him pulling her in as his cock kept hitting her insides relentlessly.

“No... I--” she whimpered while the digits sank into her skin deeper with every pull.  
“Come for me” he demanded sensually, and one more rough thrust followed that sent her over the edge, and further, insides twisting and turning as he kept his pace up even when the orgasm had reached its peak. Broken sighs were given away by her, one breaking the other, a soft “Yes, yes, yes, yes...!” spoken beneath her breath until she moaned with pleasure and her legs gave in. 

Though she was still held up by his grip on her arms, he slowly came to halt his movements in her. His length carefully being released from her, she stood there against the statue breathing heavily as his grip on her loosened and she let him part. Turning around, she looked at his length with half-closed, dreamy eyes and saw it fully erect to which she - without a second thought - kneeled down.

“There is no need to--” But as he was just about to hold her shoulders to softly push her away, an equally gentle slap to his hands led them to resign. Her own hands settled onto his hips, one of them taking a hold of his length and pressing it against her lips that immediately parted at the touch. Her eyes closed, she let him slide in, humming in the pleasure of the hard erection pushing against her tongue and mouth.

He sighed heavily, holding back every moan as he entered her. The sight of her so willingly taking him in, kneeling in front of him, made him give in to the touch. He held onto her head, which gave her a fair warning of the merciless thrusts inside her that followed together with his orgasm as he came, warm and all at once, every last drop sliding down her throat. Heavily held back sighs, fingers curling into her hair, eyes squeezed shut - and he lost himself in the sensation.

“Now that was something. And I haven’t even started yet.” Lavellan chuckled, licking every trace off her lips while straightening up to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she looked at him as if about to request something. Welcoming her in his embrace, Solas became curious about her intentions and waited for her to break the tension she was building. In turn, she leaned into his chest, and looked up with innocent eyes.  
“Do you think you can go for another round?”


	2. Chapter 2

A candle was lighting the inquisitor’s room dimly. It would already be morning soon, yet they had lost all sense of time. The inquisitor herself was lying across the shorter side of the bed, and Solas was right between her legs that were set up against the mattress. Leaving a trail from the door to the space at their feet their clothes were spread out below them. Lavellan’s head was in the air, neck against the edge of the bed, the strands of her hair reaching the floor. Seeing the other end of her room upside down made her cling to her companion, nails digging into his arms as she knew she could fall over with the very next thrust inside her - which only added to the trill and made her grin at the few times she did shift further to the ground. Nevertheless his hips were pounding against her harder with every second, making her lips part soundlessly and her eyes close.

”I’m -- so close” she sighed. As though he knew exactly how to push her over the edge, Solas suddenly brought a hand to her thigh to raise it so that one of her legs was resting on his chest and her ankle reached over his shoulder. Her eyes opened widely, staring into space at the deep penetration that followed; she felt him hitting her deeply once, twice, and thrice more, then her mind was sent off. A quiet, almost tortured moaning followed during which Solas’ eyes read her bodily reactions - her insides contracting, head being thrown back even further, and her nails first digging into his skin harder, then gradually letting go as the feelings receded. He stayed with her for another moment, then pulled away and slowly made it to the head of the bed, breathing out heavily as he rested against the wooden headpiece.

When Lavellan came to her senses again, she sneaked up to be next to him. With a hand resting behind her ear for support, she settled to lie on her side and faced her companion.  
“You seem tired.” she commented.  
“And you are not, I take it?” he wondered, but an answer was found in the look on her face that revealed a lively state.  
She shook her head slowly and came to sit up next to him, a hand grazing past his shoulders, the other hand running to lay in the space between his ear and face. A whole second she looked into his eyes in a loving way, not smiling, but just letting him feel her gaze on him. Slowly she leaned in to kiss him, her hand moving from the ear towards the back of his head with a controlling touch. Cautiously her tongue slid past Solas’ lips, and he allowed her in yet again, sighing, and with his own arm wrapping around her waist as their kiss deepened.

“... You don’t want to be taken care of?” she asked when they parted, softly speaking against his lips. Her gaze came to his still hardened length and a casual motion of her hand attracted attention to it.  
“You are insatiable, Lavellan.” he sighed, following up with a grin.  
Three times he had sent her mind to the Fade, and she had returned within seconds, each time claiming more. The second time it had taken them mere minutes; once they had reached her room and the bed, she had leaned over and they had done it in the same manner as before, only this time his taste had still clung to her lips - his taste and that feeling of him he had left in her throat. That alone had given her enough excitement to become unconscious before Solas had a chance to gain on her.

“ _You_ were the one to tease me until I go insane. I have waited far too long for this.” she explained and expected his reaction but was left with only his gaze on her. Slowly she leaned in again, head tilting to let her lips run along his neck towards the jawline, taking in the salty taste of his skin, only the thinnest layer of sweat covering him. He had worked himself up after all - and as a reward, her slender fingers made their way to his length, but her hand was caught by his and pulled away from his groin. With the movement her body was at once pulled closer to him, to which she startled. Tension started to build between them again and they continued to stare at one another. With Solas showing no signs of humour, Lavellan wondered if she had really hit the limit - or if he just waited for her to kiss him again and was building her anticipation with it.  
However hard it was to read him, it made it even more fun to surprise him and catch him off guard. She moved, but not to kiss him. Her leg raised and settled down on the other side of him to sit on his lap; she was back to face him again. Although he held her hand so strictly, she was shamelessly moving her hips against his still fully erect cock.

A grin appeared on her face as she heard the muffled sigh that escaped the man below her. He started to loosen his grasp on her hand, and with it, he grew weak again, breath deepening.  
“It must hurt by now, no? You are sure you don’t want this taken care of? You make me worry” she said in a playfully seductive tone. With his fingers only loosely on Lavellan’s wrist, she could move her hand with close to no resistance and let it slide between them to position him.

“Your face is to die for” Lavellan rasped, while Solas’ hungry eyes were now following her every move; he even bit his lip once she lowered herself onto him and he entered her, the resistance wrapping around him. Lavellan groaned as she looked at him and felt him, her hands settling on his shoulders automatically, just like his hands were back to their usual space on her hips.  
“Must you cling to me this hard?” he asked with a pained expression.  
“I am not doing anything.” she answered teasingly, her grin not vanishing. With the familiarity of their bodies melting into one another came back the movement of Lavellan’s hips against her lover’s, and the rough excitement to her voice.  
“Yes, that’s it” she spoke hastily as her breathing became restless with her body moving mindlessly, “I want to make you come”

But the mage had fallen completely silent, the only communication between them held by his gaze into her eyes. In an embrace his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer, and he buried his face between her breasts, lips parting to one of them, taking the skin gently between his teeth without ever leaving a mark. Only ghosting over her, only visiting, only the tongue darting out to tease the nipple with a soft wet touch. His hands were onto a different narrative: pushing her hips roughly against his groin, and as he came to lean back against the headrest for leverage, the groin pushed against the resistance from above equally. Her back arched at the movement and she lost all chances to deny her enjoyment once she threw her head back with a restless moan.

In the same angle he hit her over and over, with such force that she could not look back into his eyes. As he kept watching her, his hand came to rest on her lower stomach, with the thumb reaching down towards her clit, so that with every thrust he was brushing against it casually. She cried out helplessly, hands weakly searching for his chest for support. At this point she could barely remember that she meant to pleasure him; she could not even move against him anymore. Whatever Solas was doing to her, he had unwrapped a part of her desire that made her enter a state in that she had completely forgotten the image of the woman she was.

It was Solas who suddenly halted the movements and Lavellan’s moaning ceded. Her gaze lowered towards him slowly to read the expression in his eyes, but could not make it out. The mage shook his head slowly at her and the severity of the act made her stare at him in silence. His hands on her hips lowered to the curve of her behind, and even though they gave it a gentle squeeze, they demanded her to rise. The elven woman took the hint and lifted her hips. He was most likely close to his climax. It was a wondrous thing to her that he could still control himself at this point - perhaps for him it got easier the further they pushed it, while Lavellan just became more and more restless.

The moment she was about to lower her face to his groin, he held her by her shoulders and pulled her back up.  
“Turn around.” he ordered. Uncertain in her movements, Lavellan hesitantly followed the order and turned, so that her behind was facing the headboard as she was kneeling next to him, hands and knees set on the mattress. In a sudden movement, the mage had grabbed her thigh and pulled her closer to himself; it startled her for a second but she settled back to balance herself. Sinking lower in his position, he stretched out on the mattress so that Lavellan could comfortably reach for his length - a chance she did not miss. Her fingers finally wrapped around him before her lips sank in with a pleased expression on her face. The very second she parted to let him in she could feel a slap on her ass and moaned softly. It did not take her long to find back to her task and her lips to their way around his length, taking him in determinedly. Muffled sounds escaped her as her skin was treated by the same hits over and over, every touch harder than the last. She found herself hardly being able to focus on anything but his hand hitting her, and though she could not see it, she felt herself flowing at every hit. His finger traced the liquid that left her entrance back to where it came from and slid inside. More muted sounds left her as she tried hard to push her tongue against his length desperately, moving her head, but being overly disturbed by the hand that worked her up so roughly now.

“Come, sit on my face.” The order came casually, but in a dominant tone.  
Lavellan squirmed, unsure whether to reply. Though she let her mouth go of him to speak, nothing but a surprised gasp came out as her companion tugged at her thighs and moved her to a position on top of him. Her ass was slapped once more, mercilessly, which made her sigh. Hands were settled just at the curve of her behind, and he was about to sink his face against her core, but there was still a distance between them.  
“Closer” the mage demanded, yet again pulling her in by the hips as she did not follow the order. With the distance vanished, his nose bumped against the warm wetness and his lips found their ways to the soft pink flesh. A pleased hum left his throat and released an ever so slight vibration that caught her off guard, raising a quiet whine from her side. Lavellan’s tormented expression and held-back groans were becoming hard to control, and her mind was wandering off. Although he was merely kissing her gently, the soft touches were overwhelming her. But she was left with no choice other than to go along with it if she still wanted to please him. Struggling through her groans at every move of his lips against her, she lowered her face towards his cock and with her hand holding the throbbing erection she let it slip inside her mouth again. 

Even Solas was beginning to breathe heavily at certain movements, her wet swollen lips right in front of his face making his cheeks flush ever so slightly. But he did not cease to eat her out, his hands on either side of her went so far as to pull the lips apart gently for a view at the inner pink veil. The flush on his cheeks deepened at the bare sight of her, then his eyes closed as his tongue darted out and moved along the clit and entrance, back and forth, time and again. In a seemingly spontaneous fashion her clit was caught between his teeth, and sucked in gently, all while the nose kept bumping oh-so casually against her entrance.  
She felt the heat building in her body and breathed heavily but instead of letting go, this time it drove her to move her head and pleasure him more intensely with the very movement.

In reaction he groaned quietly at every curl of her tongue against him, face parting from her, but a hand coming to slap her cheek again - and yet again, the hand came back to her core, two fingers sliding inside of her, as if only with the intention to make her breath hitch.  
“Oh Lavellan... you are the worst” he sighed restlessly, the thought consuming him all night.  
Rushing to reach deep inside her, his hand had long made her lose control over her flow and some of her wetness was dripping down to his chin that rested right below her, which only made Solas move his hand faster. It did not take long until he found the spot that made her squirm. In her thoughts Lavellan cursed; she felt herself closing in on another climax before she could give him the chance.

Maybe she could still turn it around. She took a calm breath before taking in more of his length, trying to swallow him. It was Solas’ turn to lose control - driven by immeasurable pleasure, he thrusted fully inside her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sudden lack of air, but closed immediately as she calmed herself. Another thrust, and yet another, and he moaned as he heavily came inside of her, almost choking her with it. Feelings of fear and pleasure mixed at the asphyxiation and she tried to swallow all of him until she felt him relax and the movements slowly fading. Only when she heard his last heavy breaths, she let go.

Just as she was about to turn around, she felt his hand move inside of her again, so rough and wild that she felt forced to remain in her position. Moans left her throat as he thrusted deeply, gradually faster and in a steady rhythm. His other hand slapped her in the usual rough manner, and it hit so close to her clit that with it came an intensity of sensations. She felt it creeping up in her slowly, then all at once, and with every following thrust she was reaching further down the Fade, hands seizing the sheets until the orgasm trailed off in gentle waves.

“Hmmm” she purred and weakly turned around to settle beside Solas, who wrapped an arm around her casually, offering her to lean in.  
“I think I am tired now.” she contemplated. Her eyes closed once she took his offer and was comfortably nestled against him.  
“Are you?” he asked and looked towards her. She returned the gaze, smiling.  
“Do you think they heard us earlier?”  
“You were not exactly quiet.” he answered after careful consideration.  
“Oh shush” She grinned and let her index finger trace his lower lip for barely a second.  
“I think _I_ was supposed to say that, no?” he inquired with a chuckle. In place of a response her lips came to his to quiet him. Without hesitation he returned the kiss and caught her body in a soft embrace. As she leaned back, she still smiled but the air of a different, more serious mood emerged.

“I love you, Solas.” she said in a gentle manner but with a heaviness to it that expressed the sincerity of her feelings, and continued in a caring voice, “You don’t have to... say it back. I love you anyway.”  
He looked at her with his arms still around her reassuringly, for a moment letting only his eyes speak. In utter silence they told a story of a longing for intimacy that would surpass time.  
"I love you more than words can tell.” he replied at last with a smile and leaned over, nuzzling against her face, his lips kissing the cheek, then the side of her nose, then towards her brow. Her hand came to rest on his arm, showing him she welcomed his caressing, more than that, she adored every touch he let her have. The feathery kisses started to tickle and made her laugh. When she closed her eyes at the intimate connection, he let his lips graze past her eyelid cautiously, kissing the corner of her eye before he looked at her from a slight distance.  
“I do, Ellana. I love you.”  
She smiled happily and settled into her own space at his chest, one of her hands finding its way across to hold him. Reaching over to the nightstand, Solas extinguished the light and Lavellan pulled up the sheets beneath them to cover their bodies. As the dark of the night caught up to them, they were settling against one another comfortably to sleep. In their silent agreement she turned her back to him and he slipped his arm into the space between the mattress and her neck. 

A surprised gasp was heard when Lavellan felt his hardened length against her thighs unexpectedly. Turning her face, she waited for an answer, but instead of seeing his outlines in the darkness, she could only feel his face closing in on her neck. His other hand found to her behind again, squeezing it gently, causing her breathing to become irregular.  
"On second thought, I would like to love you once more, _Vhenan_.” Solas whispered with only the slightest sense of desperation in his voice.  
"Oh really? Is that image of Andraste watching us giving you no rest?” she assumed, grinning at the aroused undertone. The instant she spoke she could feel his lips grazing up her neck towards her ear while the arm beneath her wrapped around her shoulders.  
"You have no idea” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, yes, I tried something here, so it took me a long time to edit. I hope you enjoyed this and I am curious to hear which chapter you liked more!
> 
> Also if you want to hit me up for questions, comments, collaborations or if you want to beta, I'd be pleased to hear from you (find me [here](http://dysaesthetic.tumblr.com))


End file.
